Digital cameras are becoming increasingly popular with consumers for recording images. However, a problem exists with such digital cameras in that, to obtain a hard copy of a print of an image, the digital camera needs to be connected to a computer for printing out the print. The applicant has, in its co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/112,783 filed Jul. 10, 1998 and entitled "Ink and media cartridge with axial ink chambers" proposed a replaceable cartridge for such digital cameras.
The digital camera makes use of a page width printhead. By "page width" is meant that the printhead prints one line at a time on the print media without traversing the print media, or rastering, as the print media moves past the printhead.
The printhead now under consideration makes use of a nozzle guard through which ink droplets are fired prior to being deposited on the print media. It is important to maintain the nozzle guard and the underlying printhead free of detritus. Accordingly, air is blown over the nozzle guard to inhibit the build up of contaminants on the nozzle guard or the printhead.
When the print media in the cartridge and supply of ink have been consumed, the cartridge itself is replaced. It is also important that the air blown over the nozzle guard and the printhead be clean and, accordingly, it is necessary to filter the air. If a dedicated, separate air filter were used, the applicant believes that this air filter would not be replaced regularly enough.